Memory function gradually declines with increasing age. Coincident with a decline in memory function is a concomitant increase in the incidence of mental fatigue and forgetfulness in adult, middle aged, and elderly populations of individuals. Compromised nutritional status can contribute to impaired mental performance and, hence, declining mental function of aging individuals. Thus, there is a need to develop convenient and effective methods that augment the nutritional requirements of adult, middle aged and elderly individuals, thereby supporting healthy memory and mental function for improvements in quality of life.